


Bendoverwatch

by Fun_In_A_Shotgun_Shell



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Car Sex, M/M, Sassy Tekhartha Zenyatta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fun_In_A_Shotgun_Shell/pseuds/Fun_In_A_Shotgun_Shell
Summary: Collection of NSFW Overwatch one-shots. Be prepared for sexy times.





	Bendoverwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's in a rut and loves playing in his car.

Being from such a high-class bloodline you'd expect a Shimada to have more control over themselves, though it's quite the contrary. In such a family thick with alpha genes its actually profound that they act appropriately at all. 

This is why Zenyatta is not surprised when he finds his mate rutting away onto their couch. Not even for sexual gratification(note: Zenyatta did have to take care of that once this morning), but just for the sake of scenting the already musky couch. It's quite possible they'll need a new coach once this is over with. 

Once this rut is over with.

Zenyatta sighs. 

"Genji, I am leaving to buy groceries for dinner, will you be okay alone for a while?" He hums and is replied by two non-verbal sounds, a grunt from the couch and an immediate whine when Genji realizes what Zenyatta said.

"No- No no!" The Shimada huffs air through his nose and practically sprints to his mate by the door, quickly snatching him up by his waist. "Don't leave me?" he says, sharp and hurt and it breaks Zen's heart to hear.

"I must dear one, you'll be very hungry later if I don't" Genji yowls and Zenyatta runs a hand through the black strands of hair. Its been so healthy looking since the dye faded out. "Unless you feel up to the task of joining me?"

To his surprise, Genji just put him down and ran off to their room. Possibly to go hump more stuff. Zenyatta hoped he'd stick to only his things and leave his stuff alone. He smelt like alpha enough.

Though the only grunt he hears is one of frustration as Genji struggles to pull his sweatpants over his prosthetic legs while running out in a hurry to get back to his beloved. Cute. Horny dork.

"M' ready!" He chirps and presses his face into Zenyatta's neck, giving him a good sniff before parting to get out in the car.

"Well, that answers my question" Zenyatta chuckles.

-

The car ride wasn't too good, if Zenyatta had to say. There was so much traffic that they had to pull over at a gas station to wait some of it out. And if that wasn't bad enough, Genji forgot to put a masker on so they were pretty much just stewing his thick alpha musk. 

In a heat, Zenyatta would love this, but right now it's overpowering and making him a little sick to deal with. 

The car was starting to smell like alpha-nutsack soup.

"I'm gonna roll the windows down" he finally huffed when could hear Genji rubbing on the leather seats. Genji insisted they take his car and now he was going to ruin those expensive leather seats with alpha stank.

When the windows all clicked down Genji perked his head up and took another whiff of air before growling, not pleased one bit. Zenyatta just looked at him in confusion. Did his mate like stewing in pheromones?

"Fucking alphas" he snarled after taking another sniff. Oh.

Zenyatta didn't even think that those scents would bother him, but it has been a rather hot day and surely many have their windows rolled down to get rid of some of the sweltering heat.

"We're right beside the highway, Genji. There is sure to be some alphas out there" Zen hummed and laid a hand on his knee in a vain attempt to get him to relax.

"Don't like it" he grumbled and reached an arm out to rub Zenyatta's thigh. It looked like an equal attempt at comfort but Zen knew better. He felt those rough fingertips trail over his smooth tan skin. Doing nothing to hide his intentions

"Genji" Zenyatta warned. There was no way they would be doing that here. 

"C'mon Zenny, this sucks and they stink" Genji whined sharp and pained like before except this time he pouted out his cheeks and made the noise a second time. Starting to sound practiced. Zenyatta would probably feel bad again if it didn't somehow make him giggle. "You're laughing but I just wanna fucking wreck you"

"We are in a public place," Zenyatta said, now pointing his gaze like he's scolding a child. Genji just smirked and reached over him further to roll the windows back up.

"Why'd you think I said my car?" The alpha purred and licked a line up Zen's throat, making the omega shiver. "Got my windows tinted" Zenyatta heard something click and yelped when his seat went all the way back. Genji was quickly on him in an instant, bracketing his sweet one in thick muscular arms shaking a little from restraint. 

"I don't know" Zen muttered, face freshly flushed and looking to the side. He felt Genji licking up the column of his throat again and whined.

"It'll be quick, I won't even bite your neck" like Zenyatta bought that for a second. Though he could not say no to those pouting lips.

"Fine" He threw his arms up and draped them over Genji's shoulders. He knew it was better to get this over with than deny his mate relief, lest he nip and bite him the whole time shopping. This was just an easy way out of getting humped at the grocery store. And not to lie, but Zenyatta had been waiting for this ever since their morning bout. He just wasn't expecting it to be in the car.

Genji groaned with the sudden approval and latched onto a certain part of Zenyatta's neck before moving his hands down to pull off his pants, pleasantly surprised in his mate's lack of underwear. "We're you expecting this?" He smirked while he ran a finger over Zenyatta's throbbing cock and dipped his finger lower over his mate's slick folds before pressing in, already soft and stretched from this morning.

"I may have had an inclination as to your attentions" Zenyatta smirked right back, only gasping when Genji's callused finger rubbed up against his walls. "Ugh, and they were- Ah- good" he gasped, Genji pressing a thumb over his clit while the alpha sucked more bruises on his neck. Cheeky bastard wouldn't let him get through a sentence. Genji liked it like that though, enjoyed hearing Zenyatta's words get cut off and with cute little airy gasps and whatever he was going to say be turned into a died out ramble in the back of his head. 

Zenyatta groaned when another finger slipped in and spread his thighs over the alpha's hips. Genji only pumped his fingers faster and gently rubbed his clit to get him yipping nice and loud. 

"Good, huh?" Genji rumbled right into Zenyatta's ear, relishing in the way he trembled. He slipped his fingers out of his slick, needy cunt and shifted where his sweatpants pulled down to his thighs.

Zenyatta chirped when he felt his cock flag out and hit his stomach. "Let's make it better" he purred and let his member kiss Zenyatta's heat before pushing in. Getting a loud squeak from the leather seats in the process.

Zenyatta trilled when he was breached and quickly pushed back onto the cock when Genji pulled out and rammed himself back in. The omega cried out at that and clung to Genji's shoulders like a vise. This seemed to spur Genji on and the alpha just growled loud into the crook of his neck. There were so many reasons that made Genji want to go ape-shit-bananas. The air even still smelled like other alphas and every whiff he got made him go harder into his already jackhammer pace.

Usually, he'd tease his Zenny for a bit; nibble and rub his horny little clit and suck on that, surprisingly big, cock till the omega was sobbing, begging for a fuck. Right now all he wanted to do was knot- knot- knot and then some. Until neither of them couldn't walk.

"Fu- Ahh! G-gen- Genji!" His mate cried when his knot started swelling at his opening. The alpha grunted and pushed it forward until he heard a soft "pop" followed by his name drawn out in a moan on those oh-so-heavenly lips. Heavenly lips which he immediately started kissing and muttering appraisal and apologies for knotting so soon. He couldn't help it, not with how sexy Zen was under him.

Zenyatta didn't mind one bit. Even out of heat he was needy and hungry on Genji's thick cock, always happy to have a knot lock him down on that strong, thrusting pelvis.

"Mmf- more!" He yelped and tried pushing down on the knot to get Genji bucking again. And oh did he buck. A bull would envy the skill of these swift, hard hips slamming down like no tomorrow. For a moment Zenyatta could hear the sound of the car rocking. Loud creaking of metal moving from the momentum of the two bodies practically ravaging each other. It quickly fades to the sound of Genji's ragged breaths and Zenyatta's whines.

Zenyatta sinks his teeth into the fabric of Genji's shoulder when he feels a friendly hand wrap around his cock and rubs against its angry red head; smearing precum against it as Zenyatta takes the offer and thrusts up into it with a low whine.

Genji smirks above him a low chuckle coming off his lips. "Close?" He rumbles before a much harsher thrust and nuzzles into his mate's neck. Zenyatta only nods shakily and digs his nails into Genji's back. His legs hook tightly around him as they quake.

The alpha's pace quickly speeds up into something sloppy, needy even, and Zenyatta keens when he presses that tight knot in as far as it would go. He's coming on it and shakes as Genji's cock impales him deep and hard as he spurts cum on their stomachs. It's only a few more, agonizingly amazing thrusts later before the alpha himself is groaning at the top of his lungs and latching onto Zenyatta's throat when absolutely fills him with seed; trying his damndest to breed the sweet thing under him. To no avail. 

"Smell... Smell better now?" Zenyatta manages to gasp between breaths and Genji breaks out into a deep laugh before he licks the cum off of Zenyatta's stomach. The sepia skin glistening where his tongue laved him.

"Could be better but it'll have to do" Genji hummed, cheeky smile getting wider when Zenyatta smacked his shoulder playfully.

"At least you have the sense not to hump me now" he smiled and kissed Genji's cheek, still relishing the after orgasm affection.

"Now that you mention it, I could do that too! Look some alphas in the eye too. Show off how wonderful you can take my co- Ow! Ow! Owie!" Genji whimpered when Zenyatta pulled his ear and let go.  

The two both indulged for a bit longer in some cuddling before finally parting to clean themselves with the wet wipes Zen kept in the glove compartment. When Genji threw the used wipes out the window, Zenyatta tugged his ear again and called him a nasty alpha.

-

Later when walking into the grocery store,  Zenyatta feels nearly ten sets of eyes on him as he checks how fresh the fruit is with an alpha wrapped around his waist and a neck painted in bruises. 

"Genji" he hums softly as he ties a bag of apples. 

"Yes, my beloved" the alpha replied innocently like he hadn't just been snarling at another alpha who was minding his own business.

"When we get home you're getting punished"

Genji kissed his neck with a smirk so big he'd break his face, "Can't wait".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually like ABO or anything that can make one character overly dominant or submissive, but this has been in my head for a while and I love thinking about a cute omega Zenyatta sassing the hell out of everyone. The next ABO one-shot will probably contain a lot of ABO headcannons.


End file.
